stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Seattle
This article is about the North American city. For other uses of the name, see Seattle (disambiguation). Seattle is a city on Earth, and one of the major cities of the North American continent. History Early history Seattle was first settled November 14, 1851, by Arthur A. Denny and his crew, who subsequently became known as the Denny party. Its first name was New York, then Duwamps, then finally it was renamed Seattle after Chief Noah Sealth who was chief of the two tribes living in the area. Seattle is the hub for the Greater Puget Sound region. Its official nickname is the Emerald City; the name alludes to the lush evergreen trees in the surrounding area. It is also referred to informally as the Gateway to Alaska, Queen City, and Jet City, due to the local influence of the Boeing aircraft industry from the 20th through the late 21st centuries. Spock was kidnapped by Klingons and was in orbit around Earth of 1867. He escaped his captors and beamed down to Seattle, where he met an ancestor. ( ) 20th century Major events in Seattle's history include the Great Seattle Fire of 1889, which destroyed the central business district (but took no lives); the Klondike gold rush, which made Seattle a major transportation center; the Alaska-Yukon-Pacific Exposition of 1909, which is largely responsible for the layout of the University of Washington campus; the Seattle General Strike of 1919, the first general strike in the country; the 1962 Century 21 Exposition, a World's Fair; the 1990 Goodwill Games; and the WTO Ministerial Conference of 1999, marked by street protests and a series of riots. A motion picture based on the riots, titled Battle in Seattle, was scheduled for release at the end of 2007. The Major League Baseball all-star game was held at Safeco Field in Seattle during the 2001 season. The city was decimated in the latter half of the Eugenics Wars by various Augment factions and nearly half destroyed. The influence of billionaires Paul Allen and Bill Gates, in addition to federal funding, rebuilt the city after the last of the Augments were defeated and Khan Noonien Singh went missing. ( ) 21st century On February 28, 2001, a state of emergency was declared after the Nisqually Earthquake, a magnitude 6.8 earthquake, rocked the region. Damage was moderate, but served as a reminder that the coastal Pacific Northwest — and the area around the Seattle Fault, in particular — was under a constant threat of earthquakes. The city was left without power for the better part of two years due to the onslaught of World War III in the 2050s. By 2063, it was a wasteland, home to undesirable elements and scores of homeless people trying to find refuge in powerless skyscrapers. ( ) 22nd century After First Contact and humanity's greatest social reawakening in 2063, the people of the world found a new purpose and decided to remake their world in the image of utopia. By the year 2115, with the assistance of Vulcan engineers, the city was restored to its former glory as it became a bustling metropolitan area once again. ( ) The city became home to such places as the Zefram Cochrane Warp-7 Complex in the 2150s. After the achievements of the ''Enterprise'' (NX-01), humanity was ready to make the next leap in engineering, and secretly constructed the starship ''Daedalus'' as the first vehicle featuring this speed. ( ) 24th century Seattle did not have a maglev station of its own. In the late 2340s, after their second wedding ceremony there, Beverly and Jack Crusher had to take a hovercar to the nearest station in Tacoma. ("4th and Market") In 2375, Seattle went under a month-long city-wide red alert due to attacks on San Francisco during the Dominion War, but such attacks were thwarted by the crew of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]]. ( ) Notable natives and residents *The Clow Family **Charles Clow **Matt Clow **Chris Clow External link Category:Earth cities